bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yachiru Kusajishi vs. Guenael Lee
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Seireitei / Wandenreich City, Soul Society |result = Interrupted by Gremmy Thoumeaux |side1 =*Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi |side2 =*Sternritter "V" Guenael Lee † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hand-to-Hand Combat |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Dagger) *Vanishing Point |casual1 =*Yachiru is moderately wounded. |casual2 =*Guenael is killed. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and Sternritter "V" Guenael Lee. Prelude Whilst healing the wounded, 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu is approached by Yachiru, whose help she had enlisted earlier. She loudly announces she has found beds, making Isane ask her to be quieter. After Isane apologizes for giving her such a dangerous task, Yachiru says she has nothing to do anyway since Kenpachi Zaraki has yet to return. She further elaborates that her mission is not so dangerous since all she has to do is to grab the supplies she needs and then run away. Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 11-12 As Isane thinks it is amazing that they have not been discovered yet considering Yachiru's attitude, she is startled by a voice seemingly coming from nowhere which correctly guesses her thoughts. She tries to locate where the voice comes from but is unable to. Asking her where she's looking, the Quincy appears and grabs her from behind, laughing. Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 13-14 Battle Saying he'll vanish again, the Sternritter is punched by Yachiru. He disappears instantly, leaving Yachiru wondering if she was trying to hit someone and who it may have been. Yachiru is then herself hit. Isane runs over to her whilst the voice belonging to the Quincy introduces himself as Sternritter V, Guenael the "Vanishing Point", he states he can disappear from their sight and minds. Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 15-17 Having forgotten what just transpired, Isane asks Yachiru what just happened and why she's bleeding, to which Yachiru responds she does not know. Saying it's obvious she doesn't know, Guenael appears behind them and introduces himself once more, noting he has done so before and may have to again. After saying they are unable to see, feel or remember him, Guenael disappears as Yachiru tries to punch him. Thinking about his power's extent, he slashes Yachiru's shoulder, making Isane wonder why her comrade was suddenly wounded. Yachiru again tries to hit him, breaking a nearby wooden box in the process, but she is unsuccessful and the Quincy cuts her.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 1-7 Noting Yachiru has very keen instincts being almost able to hit him, Guenael activates the third version of his ability, effectively making the two Shinigami completely forget him. He appears again, tries to introduce himself, but disappears immediately as Yachiru tries to strike him again. Thinking about how good Yachiru's reflexes are, Guenael is somewhat calmed by Isane asking Yachiru why she's attacking on instinct without knowing who she's aiming at, but he is then enraged by Yachiru answering she simply did it because she felt like it was the right thing to do. Noting how dangerous she is, he resolves to kill her as soon as possible. Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 7-12 As Yachiru draws her sword, Guenael appears behind her, intending to stab her. He is however stopped by her. She slashes with her blade against him, but he moves backwards, thinking it is impossible for him to be cut. Noticing he was actually cut, Guenael states it should be impossible and he was sure he dodged the sword, to which Yachiru answers he did indeed dodge it, but her Zanpakutō can cut her opponent whether they are hit or not. She goes on to call forth Sanpo Kenjū and attack Guenael. Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 12-17 As Yachiru plays with the creatures manifested by her Shikai, Guenael gets up and prepares to attack whilst explaining how he survived through concentrating his Reiatsu on sliding backwards. Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 1-4 Aftermath A deep wound suddenly appears on Guenael's shoulder. Seeing Gremmy Thoumeaux, Guenael pleads for his life, but Gremmy says Guenael was created from his imagination and now will disappear from his mind. An angered Guenael tries to attack the other Sternritter, but is immediately eliminated by him. After revealing he has already killed the two wounded captains Gremmy goes on to attack Yachiru using his power to realize imagination, but Kenpachi Zaraki soon arrives and interrupts them. Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 5-17 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help